


Sweet Destruction

by BlackRoseZombie



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseZombie/pseuds/BlackRoseZombie
Summary: Former Champion of Kalos, Selene Roux, has grown bored of facing challengers everyday so when her old professor offers her a vacation and the chance to study mega evolution in Kalos she jumps at the chance. She never expected to meet the leader of Team Skull nor to feel the rush of adventure again. (First Pokémon fic. Also posted on FF.net)





	Sweet Destruction

Sweet Destruction: A Guzma fanfiction

By: BlackRoseZombie

Chapter One: Alola, Alola!

The morning sun was bright as it shone through Selene Roux's bedroom window and onto the large bed below. Covered in a dark blue blanket decorated in smiling Umbreon and sleeping Espeon, slept the 21-year-old. Her light brown hair was braided in two strand twists and tangled from the tossing and turning in her sleep. The former Kalos champion had flown many hours with her Pokémon in search of something new and the warm sands of the Alola region, which meant she was suffering from Jet-lag. However even though she was tired, her Pokémon still needed attention.

The door swung open with a slam as Selene's main Pokémon; Serenity, a gardevoir walked in with Soul, her gengar. A shiny eevee called Silver ran behind them, newly hatched from an egg and still shaky on her paws. Serenity walked up to the side of the bed and motioned for Soul to float near Selene's head while Silver jumped onto the sleeping girl's chest.

"Gardevoir," Serenity said quietly while nodding.

Soul's eyes glowed red before he used Dream Eater on his sleeping master. Silvery smoke floated from Selene's head and into Soul's mouth and caused the girl to scream as she was dropped into darkness. As an added measure, Serenity used Wake-up slap, a move not normally in her move set but utilized when not in battle. It was usually against Selene.

Selene sat up with a start, a hand on her stinging cheek and frowned at her Pokémon. "I thought we talked about this. I know I sleep late but the slap isn't really necessary."

Silver nuzzled Selene's cheek and the girl hugged the Pokémon to her chest before patting her other two Pokémon. "Thank you for waking me up though, good job. Let me guess you all want food and to explore? "

The three nodded and Selene laughed before standing up to get dressed. After giving her pokemon food and showing them where the backyard was, Selene left Serenity in charge while she headed towards the bathroom connected to her room. She was glad that she had left out some clothes for the week in a bag since she was dreading unpacking. The girl hung up her clothes on the hook on the wooden door then stepped into the steaming shower. The hot water hit her brown skin and instantly shot away the remaining sleep, so she let the water sting her for a little while before she lowered the temperature.

Selene was glad for the change in scenery after having to deal with Team Flare in Kalos as well as being the League Champion. For a while it was fun until the wearisomeness of challenges started to become dull and the need for adventure called to her once more. She was happy when Professor Sycamore asked her to move to Alola for a while to help Sina and Dexio learn more about Mega Evolution. Once she had returned the title of Champion to Diantha, Selene had talked with her family about moving to Alola. Since money was no problem after she received the Champion title in Kalos and since her parents were a talented breeder and Contest champion, they agreed with her decision. Though she could tell that they were worried about her being so far away.

Basile Roux, her father had just handed her a Pokémon egg and winked at her,."I'm sure you will be fine. You've faced many challenges before and I know you will make it past any more that follow." Sunny, his espeon nuzzled the young woman's hand and Selene knew that the egg had come from her and her partner Yami, the umbreon.

"And remember, you can always come home. You have family and friends here that love you." Katsumi Fujita-Roux, her mother had said patting Rose, the Meganium that was always by her side. Selene had hugged them both knowing that it was hard for them to see her leave Vaniville Town. They hadn't wanted her to move to Lumiose City when she turned eighteen even though she still visited Vaniville for work and vacation. However, they knew that she need a change and that all pokemon trainers felt the need to journey outside their region every now and then. Selene was no exception.

After received her passport and found a small house that she could rent on the Melemele island, Selene shipped her belongings then jumped on the next flight to Alola. She had already sent the details of her PC to the resident professor, Kukui and was pleased receive an email confirming that all her Pokémon were comfortable on the Pokepelego islands.

Even though she was happy to be in a new region with her Pokémon, Selene still felt an uneasiness in her stomach. She guessed that it came from being in a new region all by herself. It was different from in Kalos where her parents were a quick HM Fly away. Now apparently Hidden Machines were completely gone in this new region along with other changes that differed from what she was used to.

"I can make the most of it. Eevee hatched in this region after all that had to have been a good sign." Selene smiled as she remembered her surprise when her bag started shaking while she had been skating towards her new home.

With an explosion of stars and eggshells the egg hatched right there on the sidewalk. In her arms a shiny Eevee with gleaming silver fur blinked sleepily at her. Selene had hugged her immediately then bought her a black collar with a silver crescent moon shaped tag after getting her checked out by Nurse Joy. The Eevee had slept soundly in the front of Selene's hoodie all the way to their new home where Selene officially "caught" her in the Luxury Ball her father had given her.

Selene finished her shower and turned off the water, wrapping herself in a towel. She brushed her teeth and applied a small amount of makeup and lip gloss wanting to look nice for the new surroundings. She emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later dressed in a simple purple shirt with a gengar design and gengar eared hood, black shorts, purple knee-high socks and black and purple tennis shoes. Selene then grabbed her messenger bag filled with items and pokéballs and walked out the door into the living room, while checking her Kalos poke-dex for messages and calls.

"A few messages from Professor Kukui. I wonder what's up." Selene mumbled as Serenity unbraided her hair with telekinesis. It fell to her back in long brown waves which she tied behind her in a ponytail. She thanked the Pokémon with a few poke-puffs which Serenity shared with the other two then started to make breakfast.

Just as she finished eating her berry pancakes and bacon, the front door swung open. Soul and Serenity instantly jumped in front of Selene while the trainer picked up Silver who squeaked in protest. The intruder was just Kukui, the region's pokemon professor who entered the home with the friendly invasiveness that she supposed Alolan residents and well most pokemon trainers had. Selene noted that she was going to start locking her door. The tan man stood in front of her while a strange brown dog pokemon ran at his feet.

"Your Pokémon must really love you. They are very protective, cousin." Kukui said with a smile. Selene blushed at the older professor's choice of attire. While she was used to Professor Sycamore's fashion choices and strange attractiveness, she wasn't expecting the Alolan professor to be shirtless under his lab coat, "You have to be tired from the trip to Alola from Kalos. Professor Sycamore said you were born in Johto and traveled through Kanto. I've been there before though the Kanto gym leaders were tough."

"That is unsafe lab attire…" Selene mumbled before she stuck out her hand for the older male to shake, "Nice to officially meet you Professor."

"Ha. Just wait until you see how hot it gets here in Alola, cousin then you will understand. But it is nice to meet you too. Are you ready to get your starter Pokémon, Selene?" The taller man asked pushing up his glasses.

"A starter Pokémon? I already received my starter in Kalos." Selene said thinking of Kura, her delphox that was currently exploring Poke pelego with her other Pokemon. Since it was at a much higher level than most of her other Pokemon, she decided that she would let it get a vacation from now. She had been planning the same for Gardevoir and Gengar but the two resisted, not wanting to go anywhere without her.

"Consider it a gift. I felt like since you are in Alola might as well do as Alolan's do. It's always good to start a journey with new friends." Kukui said happily.

"I just wanted to take a vacation… but I do love meeting new pokemon and expanding my dex." Selene shrugged and rubbed Eevee's ears.

Kukui smiled and reached into his pocket after she said that, "Speaking of Dex. I thought you might enjoy this as you explore Alola. It's a little different from what you are used to but it has already been updated with the pokemon you have already caught."

He handed her an odd shaped orange tablet which came to life in her hands, floating above her and blinking large blue eyes at her.

"What in the world?"

"It's a Rotom dex. Inside is the pokemon Rotom, one that you befriended in Kalos I believe. Professor Sycamore sent me the pokemon before you arrived so we could make this for you."

"Hello 'Lele. It's so good to be in a new form plus now I can be more helpful to you!" the pokédex said floating around her, "I can give you helpful hints on where to go next and I hold a map for you as well as a camera."

"Neat, Ro! I take it that form is more fun than possessing my television and washer, "Selene said poking the dex's screen and grinning when it seemed to be ticklish. She then turned to the Professor.

"Thank you, sir." Ro-dex took the time to alert her of the brown dog that ran around their feet.

"Rockruff, the puppy pokemon. It's considered to be a good Pokemon for beginners because of its friendliness, but its disposition grows rougher as it grows up."

Kukui rubbed rockruff on its head, "You're welcome. Now come along I am sure you want to meet the starters you can choose from."

The young woman nodded and called Serenity and Soul back into their pokéballs before putting them into the ball pocket of her bag. Selene grabbed her black and purple baseball cap and silver sunglasses to hide her dark green eyes since she didn't want to be recognized even though she was now a former champion. Normally she would have put on contacts but she was tired and didn't care as much. Silver jumped onto her shoulder then the girl grabbed her keys and made sure everything was in her bag before heading out with the professor.

Kukui explained the region with the enthusiasm only a Pokemon professor would have as Selene skated quietly beside him. He pointed out new pokemon, mostly low level Rockruff and a few Pikachu that Selene itched to catch. She refrained however as she felt that receiving her starter pokemon was tradition and should be one of the first things she did in the new region. So she skated behind him and wondered what was going to happen next. She did notice that Melemele island was covered in wildlife and was beautiful in a different way than Kalos. The air felt cleaner and less polluted. Selene noticed that the island was quieter than the busy cities of Kalos.

"We are heading to Iki Town where we worship the guardian Tapu Koko. The Tapu are the guardians of our islands and they keep us safe from harm."

"So they are your region's legendary pokemon?" Selene asked thinking of xerneas and yveltal, her region's legendary pokemon. She and Caleb had gotten a chance to see them during their adventures with Team Flare. 

"In a way, yes. They are the Guardians of the islands. Both pokemon and deities in a way. Powerful and not many people get to meet them. "

"Interesting. I hope I am able to see them one day." Legendary pokemon interested Selene though she doubted that she would be able to catch them all like she wanted to deep down.

"I have a feeling that you might. You are an fascinating person after all. Professor Sycamore told me how you have defeated Team Flare and looked up to Red as a child. Were you trying to follow in Red's footsteps or was it love at first sight?" Kukui laughs when he sees the girl blush and look away.

"I just really admire him is all. He is amazing and has caught almost all of them. I've seen him twice, once when he kicked my butt with his amazing team then when I challenged him a second time. He didn't say anything to me but he left an impression on me…"

"Well maybe you will see him again. I'm thinking about creating a pokemon league here and inviting trainers all over the world to compete. I have heard that many champions might make an appearance here."

Selene looked over her sunglasses at him then smiled, "I would like that."

"Come on then cousin, the faster we get to Iki Town then the faster you can be on your way to see your crush again." Kukui laughed and started to run ahead with Selene behind him, her blush deepening as she ran.

It turned out that the Kahuna of the Island, Hala and the others were out. In the center of the town was a wooden platform. Kukui asked Selene to wander around to find him telling her to look for someone who looked like a "Kahuna". She ended up following a girl in white who seemed to be around 18 or 19 and carried around a large bag. The two of them ended up walking to Mahalo Trail where the strange pokemon called Nebby got into some trouble with some Spearow.

"Ah…"

"Who are you?" Selene asked with a head tilt to the side as she watched the girl decide whether to go onto the rickety bridge before them

"Never mind me, you have to help it. Please save Nebby."

"Those Spearow are attacking it but I am too afraid to go out there. My legs feel like they are going to give out." The girl continued softly, worry written on her face.

Selene nodded and placed Silver on the ground motioning for her to stay put.

She saw the stranger's distress and since she hated to see Pokemon in trouble, Selene ran out to get the fluffy cloud being. She covered the pokemon with her body, smiling reassuringly at the shaking creature. The Spearow attacked her with their claws and she grunted, holding the creature tightly. With her eyes closed she didn't see the creature glow a bright blue but felt the bridge break under them.

"Eevee!" Her pokemon cried just as a yellow light flashed around them and Selene looked up to see a yellow colored pokemon attack the Spearow then head her way. Selene and Nebby landed into the creature's arms right before hitting the water and it dropped her on the ground behind Lillie. The creature stared at them with strange green and red eyes before flying off.

"What the…" Selene murmured as she sat Nebby down and allowed her worried eevee to jump into her arms to nuzzle her face.

"Pew!" Nebby cried as it floated beside her.

"Oh Nebby. You tried to use your powers, again didn't you? You know what happened last time you used it. You couldn't move for ages after that. I don't want to see you like that again." Lillie said to the floating fluff of cosmos.

"No… I shouldn't say that. I'm sorry Nebby…. I know you were trying to save me that time and I couldn't help you in return."

"Pew!" Nebby said as it floated towards the girl and handed her something.

"What is that?" Lillie remarked and stared at the strange stone.

Selene watched this with an amused face though her heart was still pounding and she could feel Silver's nervousness so she petted the young pokemon and allowed it to curl up in her hoodie.

Lillie turned to her with a smile, "I am so grateful to you for helping us out of that dangerous spot."

"Are you the Kahuna?" Selene raised an eyebrow at the girl thought she doubted it.

The blond girl shook her head and handed her the sparkling stone, "Don't tell anyone about seeing Nebby. It's a secret okay? Come on, get into the bag, Nebby."

Selene placed the stone in her bag and led the girl back to town, wondering about the strange pokemon.

They were greeted by the grinning Kukui, "Hey Selene. It looks like you didn't find the Kahuna but you found my assistant. Good job!" 

"Oh, um yes, you can call me Lillie." The girl said smiling nervously.

"And Lillie this is Selene, take good care of her." Kukui said.

"Oh! You're the former champion of Kalos. It's nice to meet you."

Selene was about to reply when the Kahuna returned, his yellow jacket waved in the wind. The people of the town seemed excited to see the man so Selene knew he was very important.

"Have I missed anything?"

Kukui and Lillie explained about what happened with Nebby and the guardian deity with rushed excitement.

"Kukui my boy it seems to be time to celebrate."

Hala introduced himself to Selene who nodded in response since she was somewhat tired. The older man threw three pokéballs into the air, releasing the pokemon onto the stage.

"So, which pokemon will you pick, Selene? We have the grass type Rowlet. The fire type, Litten. And the water type Popplio." Hala said with a smile.

Selene examined the pokemon, finding that the three of them were very cute. She felt torn between Rowlet and Litten. However, something about the oddly angry looking kitten made her pick up the smaller animal.

"So you pick the Fire type Litten? Only when you have both chosen each other can you both call each other partners." Hala said sagely and motioned for Selene to place Litten on the opposite side of the platform.

Selene and Litten looked at each other from across the platform, and Selene felt nervous for a few moments until the kitten ran to her. She picked the female pokemon up with a smile and let Litten and Eevee sniff one another.

Selene nodded and nuzzled the black kitten, "I'm naming you Keahi."

Hala handed her Litten's pokéball and she placed it into her ball pocket.

"Nice to meet you, Litten." Lillie said before nagging at Nebby for being out of the bag, "I think you chose a wonderful pokemon. Please take care of it."

"I have another gift for you, Selene." Kukui handed Selene a new trainer passport then directs her back to her home, "I'm sure you want to video chat with your family about your new pokemon, right?"

Selene nodded and thanked the Kahuna and Professor Kukui before heading towards the entrance when a teenaged boy with green hair and brown skin ran up to them.

"Hey, you and me. Let's have a pokemon battle."

"And what kind of pokemon battle would that be where you don't give a name first?” Hala asked reprimanding the hyper boy.

"I'm Hau. Your Litten and Eevee look really cool… though… aren't you only supposed to have one right now?"

"I'm Selene and I have been around pokemon for a while and this Eevee is a new addition to my team but thanks."

"So, let's battle. I couldn't wait for you to reach Iki town so I have been looking all over for you." Hau said.

Lillie chimed in, "Um…I don't really like to see battles where pokemon get hurt but I will watch for you."

"Aw yeah, your first Alolan pokemon battle already. Just dish out some moves to see who wins." Kukui says.

Selene gave Kukui a wary look. If she had her normal team, she would destroy the younger child. Serenity and Soul were too over powered for most of the pokemon and trainers on this stretch of island anyway. She was also nervous about Silver battling so soon, especially with being newly hatched and all. However, a soft snore from her hoodie told her that the baby pokemon had fallen asleep after the long afternoon. But she nodded at the boy with a small smile and handed Eevee to the professor, having decided to use only her new pokemon.

"I appreciate you being willing to take on my grandson here. I expect a no holds barred battle from the both of you." Hala said.

"You'll battle me, right?" Hau asked.

Selene smiles and twists her cap backwards like a trainer she had seen in Kanto, "Yeah and you'll lose."

Hau sends out rowlett and Selene releases Keahi with a flick of her hand.

The battle went quickly with Selene mostly using scratch and ember to take down the rowlett. Selene came out on top and smiled at the pouting Hau, shaking his hand after the battle. Keahi leveled up and learned Growl then Selene fed her pokemon a few pokebeans after the battle.

Hala congratulated Selene and gave her and Hala affectionate pats on the head before asking to see the sparkling stone.

Selene handed it to him and he tells her that he would return it in the morning and to come to the festival the next day.

After saying goodbye to everyone, Selene walked home in silence with Keahi following behind her and Silver snoring away in her hood. She let her other pokemon out when they got closer to the house and introduced Keahi to Serenity and Soul. Unlocking the door, the five of them ran into the small house and Selene pulled out another pokefood bowl to fill up for Litten. She fed them all the pokemon food her father produced while breeding, glad that she had stocked up on many bags of the healthy kibble. Keahi and Silver were given specially designed pokemon food for baby and young pokemon before she made food for herself, glad that she had stocked up the fridge after the machoke's moved everything in. She called her parents on video chat with her parents, and showed off her new pokemon with pride and then happily showed her father the shiny Eevee that had hatched. They told her they missed her already and Selene hung up before the pain of missing her family hit her harder.

Once her shrimp fried rice was finished she sat on the fluffy beige couch and turned on the pink Skitty designed television that her father had bought from Hoenn one year. Her pokemon moved their bowls closer to the couch, with help from gardevior's psychic, and curled up nearby. Soul floated above the couch with his bowl in hand. She flipped through the channels with chopsticks in her mouth, though she paused when she saw a glimpse of herself exiting the plane from Kalos on a news channel.

"Former champion Selene Roux arrives in Alola! I wonder what is in store for the young pokemon trainer in this new region? Whatever it is, I hope she enjoys her stay!" The young newscaster said with a smile, "Welcome to Alola, Selene!"

"I wonder if they do that to all the champions that come for vacation here…" Selene mumbled around her chopsticks while she pulled off her hat and stuck it on Silver's head. The Eevee yipped softly then returned to eating while Litten finished eating quickly and curled up on the couch next to her with a purr.

Selene flipped through the channels hoping for a glimpse of Red or Blue. However, her search was in vain and she ended up watching a cheesy soap opera called Behind the Balls that involved a gardevoir falling in love with a machoke instead of the gallade that constantly tried to woo her. Serenity kept making negative noises towards the screen but wouldn't let her trainer change the channel to Selene's amusement. After the movie, Selene let her pokemon train in the backyard for a little while before the younger two became tired and she herded the group inside to go to bed. Serenity and Soul floated to their beds in the living room, placed near the wall near Selene's bedroom door while Selene placed two pillows on the floor near her bed for Eevee and Litten.

"Goodnight everyone. Get ready for training in the morning." Selene mumbled while changing into a black sleep shirt with a lunatone on it and a pair of matching shorts with the pokemon on it. She braided her hair slowly while sitting on the bed, and hated the pang of loneliness in her stomach despite the pokemon that surrounded her. She wanted human contact, no craved human contact. Having long since broken up with her boyfriend she hadn't been close to a person in a while.

"Maybe that will change one day…maybe Alola will bring someone into my life." She said softly looking at the rising moon through the window near her bed. She had placed a chikorita doll and a shiny fennekin pokedoll on the window sill along with a couple of her books. A large snorlax beanbag was near the closet and her laptop sat on a desk near the bed where her pokédex and old pokegear charged. The laptop was playing soft music from the Alola region from a site that Lillie informed her of while they were heading back to Iki Town. The soft music was very island like and mixed with the soothing sounds of waves. It seemed to help the younger pokemon sleep while Selene could hear Serenity hum along from the other room.

The bed felt empty and Selene felt the pang of loneliness hit her once more as she slid underneath the covers. She sighed softly and nuzzled her pillow until Silver jumped onto the bed then curled up on the pillow.

"Eevee…" Silver cried softly and bumped her head against Selene's cheek.

"Even though you all are in my life, I really wish I could find someone just for me." The young woman smiled and petted the pokemon until they both fell asleep. She did not notice Tapu Koko streak past her window in a blur of yellow.


End file.
